Oddity
by MoonEnthusiast
Summary: In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all.
1. RFA Guild

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

For easier reading the main character is MC, she will also be called MC throughout the duration of the fic, although her official name will be Mira Caldera (MC for short).

_In this world, where magic is completely normal, who can wield it? Who excels at it? Who is slightly above average? And who hates it? There are many types of magic, many sub classes where magic exists and can be wielded and, in this world, where it is normal, there are bound to be some obstacles and disagreements...I know that all too well._

A bustling area of merchants, magic wielders, and guilds, she walks around looking for a guild by the name of RFA. A beginner's guild for those who want to help others. They don't necessarily look for people who can only wield magic but they also look for those who can't use it at all.

Walking down the road, she notices such an array of people, people who catch her eye and people who she knows to avoid.

MC just traveled here from her hometown, left her family for an adventure, searching for a place where magic isn't needed to survive. After searching and searching, she finally found a guild where magic isn't a requirement. It was difficult to come across, every guild she searched for had magic as a requirement. It was needed, wanted, encouraged to be used all the time, but she doesn't agree with that at all; so she looked for a place that would encourage her views.

In this world, there are some who are very talented at using and utilizing magic, there are some who are just learning and are just average at using magic and there are some who are against using it at all in the first place, she is the latter.

"…"

She has magic of course and she's quite good at it, but she refuses to use it, having her own reasons why.

"…"

Walking for what seemed like hours, she finally finds her destination. A guild about 5-6 stories tall, its neutral colors sending a wave of comfort through her, she smiles a bit with expectations. Heading inside she opens the door to dim lighting and little chatter.

The chatter dies down slightly and she looks around a bit, walking towards the admissions desk she notices the guild's common room getting slightly brighter as she walked. The brighter it got, the more she saw. Brick walls and wooden tables. Some are small tables for smaller groups, some are larger for those big celebrations. A brown carpet adorned the floors from the main door all the way to the admissions desk with lights hanging from the ceiling.

There were steps on each side of the room leading up to the second floor, some of which she couldn't really make out without straining her eyes to see it. There were people eating, drinking, and others chatting, giving her the atmosphere of a comfortable comradery.

MC finally makes it to the admissions desk, smiling at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Hello…" she chokes out, clearing her throat, she tries to hide her nervousness

He looked up from his desk work startled a bit "Ah! H-Hello! How may I help you?"

Giggling a bit at his stutters MC straightened up, holding on tightly to her luggage. He made her feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm here to join the guild." She stated, her ears reddening a bit.

She could feel she was a bit too excited, like she found money on the ground, or when she learned her first spell. It was a bit overwhelming how excited she felt, she wanted to calm down, to calm her racing heart but she just couldn't do it.

_Breathe, calm down. Inhale, exhale._

The boy chuckled, his cheeks warming up. "So, you're here to join the guild huh? Can I get your name and identification please?"

Rustling through her bag she passes him a brownish card "Ah, here you go."

While he looks over her card, focusing on his work, she rocks back and forth slightly, not being able to hide her excitement or her nervousness for that matter, she looks around once again.

It is not long before the boy calls out her name "Ok, Mira?"

She snaps back after hearing his voice.

He gets up, smiling in her direction "You can follow me. There are some people you have to meet that will finalize your admission." He goes over to another worker asking her to watch over the admissions desk and help anyone else who comes to the guild in his place for the time being.

"Ok! Um… also.." she stutters out

"Hm?"

She smiled at him, her cheeks reddening "It is fine for you to call me MC. It's a nickname. I would actually prefer that instead, if that is alright with you"

Startled he nods quickly "Ah! That's perfectly fine."

"…"

"Well MC, shall we?" he heads up from the admission desk towards the stairs and she follows not far behind him.

She follows him upstairs all the way to the fourth floor, her legs tired from the steps she fixes her luggage onto her back as she walks through big double doors.

Walking in she's greeted by a room with others in it. It was nice, three couches adorned the room, with two long tables, a big desk and big windows. It was a really nice room but she wondered why it was separate from the others.

"V!" the boy called out

_V?_

The crew stops what they're doing before looking over towards the voice that called out to their leader.

"Ah! Yoosung? Who do we have here?"

_White hair?_

"She wants to join the guild" he gestured towards MC

MC looks around and notices some eyes on her and some not.

While looking over the people she saw, one man gets up from behind his desk, walking towards her.

He sticks his hand out "Hello my name is Jihyun, you can call me V. I am the guild leader here, nice to meet you."

MC smiles a bit, shaking his hand. His hands were extremely warm, but they were rough. He looks to be about 25-26, maybe 27. His hair is an odd color, but they match his eyes.

_How pretty…_

"…"

MC starts to feel a bit weird analyzing him as she was.

She snaps back to reality introducing herself "My name is Mira; you can call me MC"

He chuckles letting go of her hand "So, you want to join our guild?" he asks her

She nods her head answering him back "That's right"

He turns around gesturing to those behind him "Well then, let me introduce you to the others"

What in the world am I writing lol? Well even though I've written multi chapter fics before, this will be my first long term MM fic so please bear with me for the time being. It might be a little different than what I am used to but let me know your thoughts. I have plans for it, but at the moment I am going to see where this goes and figure it out from there.

As for the prompt idea, I remember where I got it from but it looks like it was deleted or taken down, I can't find it anymore. If you'd like to know more let me know.

More information will be available when the next chapter is out.


	2. Introductions

Hello again today, MoonEnthusiast here. It's my first multific in about a good year or two so I'm sure everyone who was on here has moved on BUT regardless of that I will be putting my story on here as it is a place to share them nicely.

…

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

He chuckles letting go of MC's hand "So, you want to join our guild?" he asks her

She nods her head answering him back "that's right"

He turns around gesturing to those behind him "Well then, let me introduce you to the others"

MC peaks over V's shoulder, scanning over the four people behind him.

Two of them walk over towards her, shooting smiles and grins her way. She won't lie, she was a bit wary, but she assumes that she must try and get along with them. They were her only way—that she's aware— of joining this guild.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Zen." He walked over towards her, reaching for her hand

The boy took MC's hand, kissing the back of it and gave her a smile. Awkwardly laughing she scanned him over taking notice of the armor and sword on his back.

"Oh this~" He gestured towards his armor, noticing MC's glances. "I'm in the Fighter class. I'm a guardian, a holy knight to be more specific, holy knight is my subclass." He looked really confident, his eyes gleaming with an almost definite self-assurance.

MC eyes lights up, her excitement getting the better of her, words don't form, she can't structure a complete sentence as the words just aren't coming to her but her eyes shine, mouth forming into a small smile, she bounces in excitement.

Aside from her family she hasn't been able to see people of other classes close enough and it showed.

Noticing her excitement Zen gets ready to explain but is quickly and respectfully interrupted by another person.

Pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, the brown-haired woman begins to speak, her eyes shining "The fighter class consists of sub-classes, like warriors, soldiers and knights. They are considered one of the most basic classes and boast physical strength and close hand to hand combat."

"Jaehee~"

_He's whining_

"Ah, my apologies, I was quite excited there for a moment, excuse me." She's a bit baffled but looks to be smiling a bit

Sighing, Zen continues to speak "Well, she's not wrong, I am quite talented given my status, but that's not all, you see—"

Interrupted again, the blonde boy—Yoosung MC believe his name was—begins to speak.

"Zen isn't just good at close hand to hand combat though, he is also good at handling melee weapons but he lacks range. His armor gives him more defense and power but decreases his speed. He also has supportive abilities when he equips his shield and his able to provide support to allies along with his mounted combat".

"You've got to be kidding me! Will you guys let me speak!"

Yoosung smiles scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly "Hehe, sorry."

"I'm a Guardian, a holy knight, so I am able to provide healing magic and use some light-based spells" leaning onto the hilt of his sword he smirks towards MC. "I do know some prayer spells but I don't use them very much. Jaehee and Yoosung basically told you just about everything. I can't really add much to the conversation…"

Zen hangs his head in disappointment

"Even though it is about myself."

Looking at him sadly Jaehee apologizes again

MC glances over towards her, and noticing her..very obvious stares V introduces Jaehee next.

"Jaehee's in the Magician class, she is a wizard."

Jaehee moves a bit closer towards MC as she reaches her hand out to introduce herself.

"I'm Jaehee, it's nice to meet you…?"

She pauses a bit as she didn't quite catch MC's name earlier.

MC sticks her hand out hurriedly, grasping Jaehee's hand in earnest. "Mira! Uh..no I mean MC, you can call me MC.."

Smiling at her, they shake hands.

Jaehee is a bit wary of this newcomer but not so much so to warrant any suspicious behavior on her part. She'll do her own research on her later but for now, she needed to get to know her more.

"I'm in the Sapphire Sector".

"Sapphire Sector?

MC was pretty confused. She knew about the Magic Corp, but she didn't know much about it. Maybe the basics. It was a place where you could learn and control your magic, although they specialize in controlling specific types of magic.

"Yes. There is the Sapphire Sector and the Ruby Sector. Both apart of the Magic Corp, they are sectors in which you can learn magic and learn specific ways to handle your magic. They are of course optional. The Sapphire Sector doesn't rely on standard spells. We specifically need to see a spell or ability in action to be able to learn and use it"

Shifting her weight on her other foot Jaehee continues to explain her class.

"As a Wizard, I rely on rule magic."

"…"

"It means that I need to study and experience the magic to be able to wield it. There are limitations to my magic as I need to prepare in advance which spells to use during a mission or quest. I can use a set number of spells a day then when all used, I can provide support and back up. At a certain level, those in the Sapphire sector can absorb abilities as well".

MC is awed, she can't contain her admiration and whispers "…that's so cool"

"Hm?"

"Ah, I mean..."

"I don't think it's necessarily as cool as you think it might be, it's just a part of what I do."  
Yoosung shakes his head "She's being modest, Jaehee is actually pretty cool when you see her in action!"

"Yoosung, I would advise you not to give her any high expectations of what I do."

"…sorry."

Brightening up Yoosung runs towards MC, waving at her.

"I'm Yoosung by the way. I run the admissions booth downstairs. I'm a Warlock in the Magician Class. I'm in the Ruby Sector."

MC asks another question. Her curiosity usually warrants endless questions that she hopes doesn't get on the receiving persons nerves.  
"Is the Ruby Sector different from the Sapphire Sector?"

Yoosung nods "Mmhm, it is. The Ruby Sector studies various types of magic. It also houses rare types of magician classes. Although very powerful in versatility, we're weak in our lack of focus which varies depending on the subject of focus. We can't use complex spells but our physical prowess is pretty impressive".

"As a warlock I can make pacts or contracts with spirits or gods for a limited amount of time; depending on the spirit I made the contract with. With the power obtained from them, I can deal a heavy amount of damage."  
He flexes his muscles.

_He looks so innocent… he doesn't look like the heavy damage type.._

Zen laughs at his friend.

"Yoosung is actually pretty dark in nature, according to his class type"

"According to his class type?" Mc asks cocking her head to the side in confusion

Hurriedly running towards Zen, he covers his mouth

"Don't tell her anything unnecessary, what if she doesn't like me afterwards!"

Jaehee continues where Zen left off as she watched Yoosung jab Zen on his side, hurting his hand in the process. "He deals with dark light powered spells. They're pretty heavily offensive in technique and are actually quite sinister if he wills it."

"…"

Yoosung is quiet.

_He gave up_

With his head hanging, he continues to rub his hand.

"Some people call their pacts "deals with the devil", which makes sense in all honesty"

"Hmm.."

MC hears Seven whisper under his breath amidst the chatter

"Especially considering his cousin.."

_Cousin?_

"Are we almost done with the introductions, we have a quest to go on later V"

MC looks behind the rest of them, noticing a black haired man among stacks of paper. Those are the first set of words he has spoken since MC stepped in the room.

V laughs awkwardly gesturing towards his friend "This serious man is Jumin".

"He's in the Tactician class. He's also an Illusionist."

MC not being able to hide her curiosity asks what the tactician class does while glancing in Jumin's direction.

"They mainly focus on frontline combat. He can command groups as well as use protective magic. He is also able to increase team effectiveness in battle and use summons. He's one of the members who is able to use two classes at the same time"

MC is baffled by the news.

"Two classes!? I heard that if you use two classes at the same time, something of value must be given up to obtain the capacity to hold all that magic"

"That's right." V nods

"For Jumin…"

V pauses, giving Jumin a slight glance and knowingly, almost like he expected the glance from his friend he speaks curtly.

"What I've given up is unnecessary information. Especially for someone who isn't finalized in the guild or authorized to know that much about me personally. I don't make it a habit of letting strangers know information about me."

"As you can tell, he's a pretty cautious fellow. His other class consists of being an Illusionist. Basically, they can cast illusions. The amount and quality of the illusion depends on the caster. Some illusionists have psychic powers but Jumin is without that aspect."

"Wait…"

MC stops V from talking, racking her brain, a lot of the information was too much all at once, but something did catch her attention.  
"You said he was one of the members with two classes.."

"…"

"Who's the other?"

"Ah, that would be me." Jihyun raised his hand towards his face, smiling at MC.

MC glanced over at Jihyun, shock written all over her face.

"Really!?"

"Ahaha, I can understand why you would be shocked." V said chuckling

"V is the head of this place, so I don't really understand how that could be shocking."  
Jumin continues to speak while writing all over the documents, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

"Well she doesn't know me all that well, so think about it from her perspective."

"I am a part of the Magician class. My sub-classes are elementalist and summoner."

"W-wow."

MC is amazed. She would have liked to think that she knew everything there was to know about magic, well at least the basics but, being here, out on her own, she's realized she's clueless.

_I've never met a person who has two classes. And now there are two in front of me._

"Elementalists are able to control one or two elements at a time. Unless you are a nature magician or a druid you can only control one or two elements at a time. I am able to control light and water elements and use corresponding light and water spells to my advantage. Fire and Dark elements are my weakness."

"…"

"Although summons are optional, I am also a part of the Summoner class as well, although my level is quite low in that aspect."

"Wait…does that mean you have given up something as well.."

"…"

Jumin looks up from behind his papers, almost is a warning tone he calls out to his friend

"V.."

_?_

"Well it's not like it's a secret. She was bound to find out one way or another."

"Most of my sight from my right eye is gone. I assume all of my sight will be gone eventually, although I don't know when it could happen. Healing magic works for the time being, albeit only temporarily."

"But…if you're level is low in the Summoner class, and summons are already an optional aspect in the elementalist class then why..?"

He laughs a little awkwardly "I have my reasons.."

He smiles at MC. Unbeknownst to her it is a smile that hides his worries and his fears but also hides his secrets, secrets that the rest of them know but she does not.

MC looks over to him worriedly, but dismiss it as it being none of her business.

Getting onto eye level with her, a boy loudly introduces himself "Hiya! I'm Seven."

"Seven?"

Yoosung stands next to Seven, gesturing towards him

"It's a nickname don't worry about it."

_I can't really say that this one's weird, his hair color and eye color are a bit uncommon but nothing out of the ordinary here. I mean V's hair and eye color are mint colored, and Zen has silver hair and red eyes so who's to say what is weird and not._

Zen leans against a couch, removing his armor in the process

"Seven is a sorcerer in the Magician class."

"Sorcerers are people born with magical abilities. They don't necessarily need to study magic and can use it more frequently during battle. Commonly their magical ability manifests during adolescence."

Seven swings his arm around Yoosung's shoulder giving him a thumbs up

"Great job Yoosung!"

"Although there is a limit, there are some defense and offense magic that I can use. Although I specialize in stealth missions, I'm pretty good at tactics, strategizing and intel as well which is why I sometimes help Jumin and V out with documents and unauthorized information."

Zen speaks up

"Speaking of which, Seven is a part of the Obsidian Sector"

"Isn't their only two sectors in the magic Corp?" MC asks, her face looking towards V

"Yes, there is."

"The Obsidian Sector isn't an official part of the Magic Corp, it is a separate sector. It's basically a secret sector that no one but a select few know about, unless you're a part of the sector or connected with those in it."  
MC nods staring at Seven "Ah, that makes sense."

Seven sticks his hand out towards MC "Yup! It's nice to meet you~"

"Now that introductions are over…" V starts

"MC, we've told you about us, what about you?" Yoosung asks removing Seven arms from around him

_Huh?_

"Here, have a seat."

MC sits down on one of the couches, next to Yoosung and Zen, V grabs a chair and sits in it next to one of the couches, Jumin, Jaehee and Seven sit on the couch opposite of the others and stare at her.

MC starts off awkwardly, kinda afraid of the questions they might ask her

"Uh…well…I came here because I thought that this guild didn't really care if someone had magic abilities or not.."

V leans forward "Ah, it's not that you need to have magical abilities. But there is an admissions quest you need to go on, and it could require you to use magic."

MC fixes the luggage onto her backpack, shifting in her seat a bit

She looks at them before glancing down at her hands "That would be a problem. I don't agree with using magic, especially in order to survive in day to day life. If it is a quest that I can pass with just my physical abilities alone I would greatly appreciate it if you could allow me to do so."

"Hm...well it isn't a problem. We just wanted to know exactly what powers you have; it was more like personal curiosity than anything else. It wasn't to pry or anything." V sat back in his chair, trying to reassure MC

"We do have a right to know though, you're the one who wants to join our guild, isn't that right?"

"Jumin"

Jaehee nods in agreement "He has a point…"

"It's fine, you don't need to force yourself."

MC sighs a bit…making a swift decision, she decides to tell them what her magic class is.

"…"

"I am a necromancer"

"…!"

MC notices that there all expectedly shocked

They're all pretty startled but it isn't that uncommon, especially in a guild, although in this particular guild there are few to none necromancers.

"You mean.."

To be honest, she was afraid of their reaction, maybe they would deny her admission or judge her for it, but if being honest could help her, she would be as honest as her conscience would allow

"Yeah, exactly what you all are thinking. I am able to wield the power of the dead."  
Jaehee shifts in her seat, glancing towards V and Jumin

"Necromancers don't just wield power of the dead, their able to control blood and death energy."

"…"

Yoosung bounces his legs up and down "I've seen necromancers in action before. They can control hordes of the undead and utilize curses. They can use abilities to sap away strength, they're in some of the most well known Black Mage classes."

"Yoosung!"

Noticing MC's disturbed face, V reprimands Yoosung.

Finally noticing MC's face Yoosung bites his lip apologizing "Ah! I'm s-sorry MC, I didn't—"

MC laughs awkwardly assuring him that it didn't bother her "No, no it's fine. It was only right that I told you. In order to allow me to join the guild, it is the least I could say regarding information about myself..in addition to that, it is not like it isn't on my identification card..."

Yoosung pauses

"Wait..what!?"

Zen glances over towards MC "It's on your card…?"

Nodding "Yeah on the back of it.."

"Crap!"

Jaehee pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Yoosung…"

"I forgot to check it…"

"Are you serious?" Seven asks in amazement, laughing at his friend.

MC's pretty confused so she leans towards V "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it isn't that, it's just that… this happens all the time, it's a normal thing around here, don't worry about it." V says smiling awkwardly

MC glances over to Zen plucking Yoosung's forehead and Jaehee shakes her head in disappointment. Seven's laughing while holding his stomach as Yoosung hangs his head in embarrassment.

Rubbing his forehead where it was forming a small red spot, he glared at Zen with tears in his eyes.

"Is..Is there a reason that you don't agree with magic?"

Shaking her head.

"Well it's not like I disagree with magic itself, or others using magic. I just don't want to use magic myself; it isn't a good memory of mine, I don't like the nature of my magic and I rather not rely on it at all"

"…"

"There is a reason, but I rather not say. I'm not necessarily fond of talking about it."

"…"

Jumin straightens up

"That's enough of that.."

"V, we have a quest to do soon. I suggest Zen and Seven take her for her admissions quest, Jaehee and Yoosung can look after the guild."

V nods "That's right, we should prepare."

"Ah, I do have a question…"

?

"Why is this guild called the RFA? What doesn't it stand for?"

"…"

_The atmosphere changed?_

_Why?_

… How was it? Good, bad. Let me know…or actually. As respectfully as you can, tell me your thoughts.

If you'd like to know where I got my information on the different classes and sub classes go here: | /Main/FantasyCharactersClasses] 


	3. RFA and Rika

MoonEnthusaist here again, how did you like the second chapter, I already have chapters 1-7 written out as I have decided to move them here which is why it's like a chapter a day, I don't know for sure how long this fic will be but I do have an estimate. Updates might be a little late after chapter 7 as they are not pre-written.

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

V nods "That's right, we should prepare."

"Ah, I do have a question…"

?

"Why is this guild called the RFA? What does it stand for?"

"…"

_The atmosphere changed?_

_Why?  
_

Jumin straightens his back, crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers "You sure want to know a lot of things for someone who doesn't share much about herself, albeit I assume telling us about your magic class was a big step for you"

"…"

"It isn't a secret though Jumin." V says glancing in his direction

"She at least should have done her research before coming to join this guild."

"Jumin, you can't expect her to thoroughly research a guild or organization as you would."

"You can't be too careful though, not to mention, like I stated earlier, she didn't want to share her magic abilities, nor the reasons for her abstaining from using them in combat or otherwise, yet we are required to share information about ourselves and this guild to her."

Jaehee glances MC's way. "I also agree somewhat"

"You're right, I apologize. I didn't know it was a secret."

"It isn't though.. Jaehee and Illusion boy are a bit cautious when it comes to things like this, so please understand." Zen pats MC's back

"They're not wrong though" Yoosung says, putting his head on his hand

V stands up, heading over towards his chair and looking out the big windows behind his desk "RFA stands for Rika's Fine Arts for Magic and Enchantment.

"It's a long name, right? We shortened it to make it easier."

"Rika's Fine Arts?" MC looked around, saying the names she remembered over in her head.  
"Wait… is there someone else I should be introduced to? There is no Rika here..at least not that I know of.."

Everyone tensed up again. MC is starting to feel as though every time she opens her mouth she has said something she shouldn't have.  
MC noticed the glances towards V, Jumin and Yoosung. Seven looked awfully worried and anxious as well.

Jumin gets up from his seat on the couch and sits at the table he was at beforehand, continuing his paperwork

"Rika is no longer among us. We've opted on changing the name of our guild but V won't allow it."

"We have every reason to change it, especially after what she's done." Yoosung whispers

?

_What she's done?_

"She was V's beloved."

!

"As well as Yoosung's cousin".

Shocked, MC glances back and forth towards V and Yoosung. Trying to take in all the information at once.

Jaehee stares at MC, internally debating on whether or not she agrees about telling her about Rika and decides that is essential  
"If we truly think about it, she'll need to know about Rika and that boy in order to take precaution towards them."

_That boy? Precaution? Hold on, wait a minute, what in the world is happening.  
"MC? That is what you'd like to be called correct."_

"Ah, yes sir?"

"Jumin is fine."

"Yes.."

"I'd advise you to keep comments and conversation about Rika to a minimum, we don't necessarily find comfort in discussing her amongst ourselves but since you are new, I will look past that."

"To give you information on Rika and the company that she takes along with her, Rika is in the Summoner class as a conjurer. They are pretty high level with being able to freely support two types of magic at will. Conjurers are able to use supporter magic but they have weaker abilities. Conjurers can also have pacts and contracts with multiple entities at once. Usually in a Summoner class, depending on your sub class, you can make pacts with at least 2-3 spirits at once and that's a very generous amount. For example, Yoosung can make contracts with spirits but only for a limited amount of time, and it can be 1-2 at most".

"What makes a conjurer so feared is that they can handle more than that. Their magic capacity is able to withstand more than the normal amount so she can handle contracts with multiple all at once. Rika herself has 5 spirits she can control.."

"5!?"

MC's outburst startled Zen before he turned away from her, trying to calm down

"They are all demons as well. We do have information on three of her spirits but the level and magic capabilities of her other two demons are unknown. Yoosung's dark aspects comes from her influence as well. When they were younger he spent most of his time with her so it's to be expected."

Glancing at Yoosung MC could see the anger on his face, but it was a sad anger, a disappointed anger.

"She's a traitor."

"…"

Silence permitted the air, an almost stale suffocating silence.

"Like I stated before, she has five demons. There are two of the same class, they are mid-level demons, going by the names of black angel and dark devil respectfully. Both of which can use dark spells and support magic. The third demon is a high level. He's considered a god in retrospect; he's called the raven king and he's able to use dark spells as well as fire and ice magic. We don't know how she was able to obtain a contract with a demon of that caliber but the fact is that she has it under her control. And with that information we can at least assume that the other two demons are mid-level or higher."

"…"

Jumin gestures towards Seven

"Seven, would you like to tell her about the other person, or shall I?"

_Seven? Why would.._

"The other person in Rika's company is Seven's younger twin brother."

..!

MC honestly doesn't know what she should be more shocked about, Seven having a younger brother, Seven being a twin, or the fact that someone like Seven's brother is with someone like this Rika person.

"Rika has brainwashed my brother and has taken him under her wing. Although I am determined to get him back, I can't do so at the moment."

"His name is Saeran, and he is in two classes."

"2!?"

_Another one with two classes?_

As Jaehee moves down a bit, Seven crosses his leg, explaining more about his brother magic.

"He's a Nature Magician in the Magician class and a Dark Knight in the Fighter Class. I was able to get the information by infiltrating the Magenta guild with another person at one point. He was able to obtain 2 classes by sacrificing his mental state during a "cleansing ceremony". His mental state was split into two separate beings which is why he is able to freely control two classes at the same time. Unlike V and Jumin who are able to control two classes but not at the same time. Saeran's able to control both at the same time since essentially, it's one class 'per' person.

"Wait, he's only one person?"

Seven looks down sadly

"That's right, one person, two personalities. Although he goes by the name Ray now…"

"Ray controls the Nature Magician and Saeran controls the Dark Knight."

"Nature Magicians control the natural world and the things that inhabit it. Basically, they can control and take in forms of elements, animals and plants."

"Dark Knights are blackguards or death knights in hindsight. They can utilize the power of darkness and have necromantic qualities. They are also able to use dark and black magic and do more damage to light-based enemies."

"…"

Seven gives MC a look, letting her know in advance

"Rika runs an anti-guild by the name of Mint Eye. She's very dangerous and in the slight chance that you do run into her, do not engage, you must leave the area immediately. Especially if you won't use your magic, you'll never be able to take her on without it."

_Even with my magic, I don't think I'll be able to fight her, she seems powerful_

"…"

Jumin interrupts the silence, warning MC

"Anyways, don't mention Rika. Yoosung is very sensitive in regards to her and quite frankly even though we aren't fond to admitting it, so are we."

MC nods reluctantly "I..understand.."

"Although any information regarding Rika or her guilds whereabouts that you happen to come across let V, Seven or myself know immediately. It would be greatly appreciated."

"Understood"

"Ok V, we really must be going now, we've wasted about 30 minutes going over introductions and unnecessary information, we're running late."

"Alright Jumin, let's get going."

MC watches them pack up. Noticing a cane in V's hand.

V walks over towards the others, putting a hand on Yoosung's shoulder and nodding towards Jaehee

"Yoosung, Jaehee, watch over the guild, as for any additional admissions for the day, take down their information and have them come back in 2 days' time."

"Yes sir"

"Zen and Seven I want you to help pick out a quest for MC and look over her admissions test. Whether she passes or not is up to her..."

"...Although finalization is up to V."

"We'll be back."

MC watched them walk past her, staring in their direction.

V whispered to MC "Good luck" catching up to Jumin holding the door for him, he smiled one more time waving at the rest of the members

"Thank you very much." MC yelled after him she then looked over at the four left in front of her giving them a small smile.

"Well we all should get to work. Let's go."

"Right behind you Jaehee! See you later MC!"

Yoosung waved at her, shooting her a toothy grin before leaving

Seven gestured in MC's direction helping her with any luggage she bought with her

"Ok, you ready?"

MC was nervous, although she didn't know what exactly this admissions quest was, she wasn't confident she could do well "I don't quite know yet."

Zen with his armor back on laid a hand on her head "Don't worry, we got you!"

"Right now, we need to head down to the quest board, there you can get all types of quests, it's the usual for guilds like this. The difficulty level depends on the number of stars it has, ranging from 1 star being pretty easy to 5 stars being pretty difficult. There are black star quests but you won't have to worry about those for the time being."

Zen glancing at MC asks her something he's been wondering for quite some time "What level are you?"

"Ah, I'm level 15."

"Oh, you're pretty mid ranged. That's good. How about your magic level?"

"It's level 35."

Zen glances towards the ceiling "Hmm.. that's pretty good, considering the fact that you don't use it at all"

MC nods, looking at her feet and noticing the small details of the third floor "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Well I'm level 35 and my magic level is 59. One more level and I'll be able to handle 3 star quests. Although I'm not too fond of messing up my face in battle."

Zen gestures towards his face, winking at MC causing Seven to laugh at him

"Pfft! He's a pretty big narcissist, I would ignore him at this point."

Zen snaps back into reality, giving Seven a glare

"Hey, don't be rude. I am just very confident in my physical appearance."

Seven scoffs. "So am I and you don't see me showing it off every 15 minutes to some random girl on the road.."

"…fair enough."

Putting his hand above his head Seven gestures towards himself "I'm level 30, magic level 47."

MC whistles, impressed by the close range of his levels.

"Oh! Your initial level and magical level are pretty close."

Smiling widely, Seven gives MC a thumbs up

"Yeah I tend to keep them close in order to pay attention to my identification qualities."

"…show off!"

"You're one to talk"

Seven sticks his tongue out at Zen while walking hurriedly ahead of them, silently initiating a speed walking race between the two of them.

"…"

MC watches in amusement as the two bicker , Zen's armor slowing him down, but not by much.

"We're here!"

MC stares at the green board littered with paper quests.

"…"

Seven and Zen smirk in MC's direction.

Crossing his arms, Seven leans towards MC

"So, which one will you pick?"

I wonder, does Rika and Ray's magic abilities fit them? What about the others? Let me know :)

In regards to Rika, I don't necessarily talk bad about her in upcoming chapters but if you like her I hope you don't misunderstand any intentions I have for her character.

Just like you, I have my own opinions and views on Rika and her actions so I'll leave it at that. Please be as respectful as you can with any comments you might have. (*^^*)

[To clear things up during the story, everyone's attitude towards Rika could be considered similar to attitudes they had during the forgive ending during V's After Ending. They treasure their memories and times they had with Rika, but don't agree with her motives and feel betrayed by her actions. That's it. They don't hate her or anything, save for maybe Seven but that's because of a personal third party.

If you have not finished "Another story" (V & Ray's route), and you have not finished V's after ending I would advise not reading this story. It could have possible spoilers.


	4. Admissions Quest

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as 's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Supernatural Fantasy MM Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

Seven and Zen smirk in MC's direction.

Crossing his arms, he leans towards MC

"So, which one will you pick?" he asks her, eyebrows raised

"…"

MC stares back at the board, scanning over the quests she notices a variety of quests that range from the number of stars. MC fixes the bag on her back.

"I don't quite know which one could be a good fit for me". a wrinkle forming as she thought

After staring for about another minute, MC finds one that seems like it could be something that will help her join the guild.

"How about this one?" she points to a quest on the board

It was a two star quest to check on some dragon babies that just hatched. "Not to engage". All that needed to be done was to check on surrounding villages and make sure that nothing has happened to them.

With the mother and the babies so close to habitable villages it could become a mess if the dragons were to rampage. Not to mention any idiotic humans who's curiosity got the better of them.

Checking the status and availability, Seven nods.

"If that is the one that you want then let's get going" he nods

Ripping the quest off the board the members head on out, bidding Jaehee and Yoosung farewell.

Zen struggling with the added weight of MC's luggage drops it onto the road.

"Before we head out, let's drop your luggage off." he says, exhaling quickly as he wipes sweat off his forehead

"Ah! I was so excited to join the guild I ended up bringing my luggage with me." MC says

Seven looked around, assuming one of the many buildings could be her residence.

"Do you have a lodging?"

MC nods "Yes, I was able to find it cheap. It's around a burial ground so as much as it saddens me to say it's a perfect place for my magic."

Saddened by her words, MC shakes her head ridding herself of any unnecessary thoughts and shows Zen and Seven the way to her place.

"Although temporary for the time being it goes through the woods and up a small hill. The trees are fairly tall but they aren't all jumbled together so lots of sun peaks through the leaves and it is just a small walk from the main road. You can even see the main road from the house."

With just a 10-minute walk up the hill, they were in front of a small cottage like house. Adorned with red bricks and vines, a small chimney a top the house with lanterns hanging from the trees and the house.

"Well I don't know if it is a suitable living arrangement for a lady.." Zen says trailing off

MC assured them "I'll be just fine."

"Hey look! If you look back from where we came, you'll notice that street lamps come up the road all the way from the main road, so I know where I'm going, I won't get lost and it doesn't get dark out here. There is plenty of light, it's away from any civilians, just in case my power…"

"...gets out of hand…"

"...and, I'm not too far from the main road so I can get things I need, I'm also not far from the guild. Plus, this is only a temporary place until something more suitable comes along, but if I like this place enough I might just stay."

They noticed her brief pause earlier, but as she continued talking they continued listening.

Seven put down her luggage by the couch dusting off his shirt.

"Okay, well then, let's put your stuff away and let's get going. If there are dragons involved then I'm sure he'll be around somewhere."

"He?"

Seven laughed intertwining his fingers behind his head "Ahaha, a friend of mine...you'll see."

Putting away her things, they took a look around the lodging, everything was basically on the ground level. The living room area, the kitchen, a room and a hallway leading to a backyard, the bathroom and another room were upstairs as well as a sitting area that led to a patio.

Zen checked her kitchen and bathroom, making sure the water and electricity worked well.

"Now that I get a closer look, this is a nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, the landlord was pretty nice, she said I reminded her of someone very close to her after I helped her on the road. There are some pretty nasty people here…"

They couldn't really deny that fact. Something must have happened with the lady and some ruffians on the street.

"…"

Seven turned towards the door dragging Zen with him "Well, good thing you helped her, we should get going. We'll have to travel a bit to a neighboring village, but it isn't far."

"Ok!"

After walking for about an hour, small conversations between the three would come about, they seemed to get along well and they learned a lot about each other during the hour. Zen has an older brother, he specializes in healing magic, as well as his parents. Seven used to be an elmentalist before he changed to the Sorcerer class.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you don't use magic at all, how exactly do you get by?" Zen asks, staring at MC for an answer

"Hm, well it's not easy. At all. I have to get by with physical strength alone. I also have to train my mental and emotional state as well. I'm good at hand to hand combat and fighting with weapons. My weapon range is an all-rounder as it was necessary to figure out which weapon could aid me best in combat. Not using magic is definitely a handicap in this day and age but I have my reasons." MC explains

"Although I am not confident in how this quest will end up, still...it's in my blood. I was lucky enough to be able to learn and use magic. If there comes a time, where I need to use my magic...when that time comes…"

"…"

They could see how hard this was for her. They didn't want to force her to use her magic, especially if this is how she felt about it. Emotions and the like are essential in being able to control your magic well.

Seven pats her back reassuring her

"It's fine… these are hatchlings. They should be about as big as your house at most.."

"Wha!? M-My house!?" MC exclaims

Laughing, Seven clutches his stomach, dropping to the ground with tears in his eyes.

Zen rolls his eyes "He's joking.."

"I would be careful with him, he's a prankster with a pretty mysterious background.." Zen says side eyeing his obnoxious friend

"Ahahaha, m-my background has n-nothing to do with me liking to prank p-people ahaha"

Seven tries to explain himself through his laughs but fails miserably.

"Well, that really lifted my spirits, in a few minutes we should arrive there." Seven said wiping tears from his eyes.

_Man, teasing people really makes him happy huh.._

MC looked at her surroundings noticing a small wall and a flag "What is this village anyways?"

"They call it the Dragon Village. Although it has been lucky enough to be blessed with the guidance and protection of many dragons over thousands of years, there have been some times where dragons have rampaged throughout the village."

"…"

"We're here!"

"I'll go talk to the village head, Seven head over to where the hatchlings are, you should be able to find it without the village head." Zen says, fixing his sword on his back

"Ok, let's go MC."

Going their separate ways, Zen heads off into the village, while MC and Seven head into the forest just outside the village fences.

!

With a big explosion, the ground rumbles, many birds scatter and fly away, trying to escape whatever made the sound in the first place.

Trying to keep their balance, Seven and MC quicken their pace, moving closer to the sound, the rumbles get louder and louder..

Seven squints his eyes, his mouth turning up into a smirk when he sees someone he recognizes playing around with a dragon in the distance

"Heh"

"So, I have a friend who resides here…"

"…"

"Huh?"

MC is confused, she's still panicked at the loud sounds she hears, the roars sends vibrations throughout her body but she's confused by Seven's nonchalance about it all.

As they talk, they move closer and closer and can see a huge red dragon, and smaller ones around it trying to fly but failing.

"You see…"

He pauses, smiling widely.

"…"

"My friend is a Dragon Knight.."

"…"

The roars send another wave of vibrations throughout MC's body and she stares at the dragon and the boy playing together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" MC exclaims

Her retort is interrupted by a burst of wind

"Wha!"

Smoke and dust blocks their view, rubble flies by them, they both take cover behind some trees waiting until the dust clears.

Coughing and covering her mouth, MC peaks from behind a tree to see a man with a ponytail flying around a dragon with little dragons running around them.

Seven peaks around the tree as well, watching as the big dragon jumps around his friend as he continues to fly.

"My friend is a Dragon Knight. They're also called Dragon Hunters by the public even though my friend tends to make friends with them most of the time. Dragon Knights can mimic the flight abilities and high jumping abilities of dragons and utilize fire magic. They can also tame dragons and they fight with spears or lances. My friend is able to use lighting magic as well, steer clear of that though." Seven explains, laughing awkwardly

Seven takes in a whole breath of air "VANDERWOOD!" he screams loudly

"…"

Silence permits the air, the baby dragons let out small cries, the huge dragon stops jumping around, looking around for the voice as well

"Hah!?"

The man takes a look around, squinting his eyes, the dragon wings on his back disappearing into thin air as he falls to the ground.

"I know that annoying voice anywhere."

"…"

Seven and MC slowly step out from behind the trees, and Vanderwood jumps up into the air, landing right in front of them.

Seven looks behind him, staring at the dragons playing with each other, "What are you doing?"

"Ah this, I heard my dragon had babies so I came to give it a look see." he says pointing behind him

Seven raises a brow "Your dragon?"

Vanderwood crosses his arms, nodding "Mmhmm, her name is Kenna"

_Kenna?_

Seven continues to peak behind Vanderwood "If you had this under control then who sent out the quest?"

"Oh , that was me, I need to get these guys away from the village and into the cave down there." Vanderwood pointed towards the cave that was down the hill past the village.

"These little Embers only seem to listen to Kenna and me, so when I'm not here they terrorize the village. I need to get them to safety, purge the dragon poachers and return here so that I can take care of the hatchlings since there are only three of them. At least until their able to survive on their own."

Vanderwood glances towards the dragons "Since they just hatched they're only about as big as small boulders, so it'll be easy to transfer them"

"Ah, can we take care of that then? You can supervise, but our new member needs to pass her admissions test, she picked your quest so you, Zen and I can supervise it. She doesn't use magic at all so it should be safe for the baby dragons as well.

He glances at MC, scanning her taking notice of her staff. "Hmm, your name?"

"Ah, you can call me MC, it's nice to meet you."

MC sticks her hand out, shaking the man's hand in front of her.

"Yeah same, call me Vanderwood."

Seven smiles poking Vanderwood's cheek "He's in the same sector as I am."

MC looks back and forth between the two "...The Obsidian Sector?"

Vanderwood slaps Seven's hand away from his face "What in the!"

"You told her!?"

Seven puts his hands in front of his face, laughing awkwardly "Well…"

Veins appear on Vanderwood's forehead, his hands balled up into fists.

"She's not a part of your guild yet! You don't even know if she's going to pass this quest test of yours and you told her you were a part of the Obsidian Sector…!"

"…"

"Not only that, but you just shared information about me to a stranger.."

"…"

Seven breaks out into a cold sweat trying to calm down his dragon knight friend "Uh.. I mean-"

"Hey you! Back up a little.."

"…"

MC listened to his words, running over to a nearby tree and peeking out from behind it.

"Flight!"

Purple webbed wings sprouted from Vanderwood's back, he took flight with his arms crossed, glaring down at Seven and giving him a sinister looking smirk

Seven hated that look. He was in for a world of pain "Wait..Vanderwood...what are you doing?"

"You little shit, does my life mean nothing to you!?"

"Wait! wait! Just hold on a second, I can explain…"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

The man snapped his fingers, clicking his tongue at the little dragons, they all zoned in on Seven, his feet frozen in place, a cold sweat picking up on his face, Seven began to back away slowly, his eyes darting all around him to see where he could run

Seven laughs awkwardly, trying to think of a way out of the situation "Vandy~ Don't do this…"

MC could hear something snap

"I told you not to call me that didn't I…"

MC noticing the atmosphere and the attitude change in the baby dragons climbed up a tree, getting away from the ground, she said a little prayer for Seven in remembrance…

MC crossed her heart "Rest in peace Sorcerer Seven.."

"...MC don't just sit there, you can help me!"

"…"

[I]I don't really want any part of that.

Vanderwood smiles, behind that innocent smile was a smirk, a smirk that looked like it would enjoy Seven's pain.

"Get him!"

Seven starts running away from the dragons, screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to save him.

Letting out small cries, the baby dragons run after Seven, breathing out small puffs of flames as he jumps away from them trying to put distance between them. The babies can't fully fly yet so they hover above the ground and run at him the best that they can.

Spotting Zen and the village head Seven runs towards them. The village head and the children laugh at his antics while Zen moves out the way just in time for Seven to fall face first into the ground.

The baby dragons all jump on him, nibbling at his body and nudging him with their noses.

"Please, Vanderwood! I'm sorry~~"

Coming down from flying, Vanderwood, MC, Zen and the village head leave Seven to be food for the baby dragons. His screams ignored by the group and laughed at by the village onlookers.

"So the village head has no problem with Kenna, her and Mr. Vanderwood are great protection but he isn't sure about her babies. He can't jeopardize the village safety for the dragons so he also agreed with the request for the quest checkup. He also agreed that Kenna and her babies could inhabit that cave at the bottom of the hill. It used to be used for magical training but has since been abandoned. With the residual magical particles down there they should be fine from dragon poachers for a while."

Vanderwood nods "That's good then, I'll be leaving this one in charge of getting them down there for the time being. Kenna should be ready to go, getting the little ones in there will be a bit difficult, so it should challenge her well."

Noticing MC, the village head bows

"Hello, I'm Gyobi the village head."

"Ah hello, I'll be in your care." she bows back

Zen smiles bowing "Village head Gyobi, thanks for leading me, we'll take it from here."

He smiles back, giving Zen a small pat on the back "Hahaha, yes, well good luck!"

The Village head walks past the dragon babies still jumping on Seven, he's not moving but his legs are twitching. Laughing, The village head leads the children back into the village to prepare for dinner.

Vanderwood whistles, getting the attention of the little ones and leading them back into the open field. "Good luck!"

"This field is where they were hatched so they're quite attached to it, they're also extremely territorial, so I would suggest getting them to trust you first."

"Since you don't use magic, I hope that this fares well for you."

Seven limps back towards the group wiping off the dirt from his face and examining the bite marks from the dragons "Ahaha, we're here to help you, so let's go."

MC's nervousness is getting to her, she's never even seen a dragon this close before, now she has to handle three of them. No matter how big or small they are they're still dragons.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Well, this is moving along well. Let me know what you think.

So far, we have quests, Vanderwood, dragons and lots of fun. Let's spend some time with the baby embers shall we?


	5. Dragons?

In this world, magic is a normality. It's as natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are others against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use it. What's in store for them.

* * *

MC's nervousness is getting to her, she's never even seen a dragon this close before, now she has to handle three of them. No matter how big or small they are they're still dragons.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"…"

Removing his armor, Zen sits next to Vanderwood watching over MC and looking back and forth between the dragons. Kenna lays down, her tail curling around her as Seven stands close behind MC.

"So what will you do?"

Thinking. Millions of thoughts swim through her head. _What do dragons like? What if I don't get them in the cage? Will I fail this quest? These babies, they're so attached to this place, what do I do?_

"First, I need to get comfortable with them, then I need to see what they like, or what they are interested in. I also need to work on myself, if I am scared of them, what makes me think they won't be scared of me"

"…"

"First step is trust"

MC stares at the little embers, playing around with each other, they wrestle each other to the ground, chasing each other around and hitting each other with their tails.

Walking over to MC, Vanderwood puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd suggest giving them names first, it shows them that your vulnerable enough to give them parts of yourself. Naming any person, animal or thing for that matter bares your soul and offers them a piece of yourself in a sense. Try that and see how it works"

MC smiles at him, extremely grateful for his advice, her mood changes.

Seven smirks "Wow, didn't expect you to step in so quickly."

Vanderwood kicks him, internally laughing at Seven's pain. He crosses his arms, staring down at Seven giving his leg a rub to get rid of the pain quicker.

"I needed to improve her mood, her mood will indirectly affect the babies as well, if she's worried and anxious, they will be too."

"Ah~ That makes sense" Seven said

Vanderwood smirked "Of course it does, who do you think I am?"

They watched MC, following her every move, their eyes darting to the baby dragons and her.

Vanderwood taps his foot frantically "I think I might stick with her, she's making me anxious and I don't know why"

Seven nods "Here I'll help you out."

MC watches Vanderwood gather the dragons into a pile around him.

"MC! Slowly, as slow as possible, come sit right in front of them!"

Vanderwood yells out, getting the dragons to sit with him. They notice the others around them but pay no attention since they are out of range. They focus on Vanderwood, nudging their heads against his hand and circling around him, they throw their bodies against his, jumping in his direction.

MC slowly walks over to them, as slow as she possibly can. The tall grass brushes against her leg. Letting out a small laugh the babies take notice of her and she freezes.

"Dammit! I messed up!"

"…"

Everyone is still, MC's racking her brain, before she realizes that she needs to be comfortable around them. Standing up straight, slowly walking towards them the babies freeze, watching her every move. As MC gets closer, they all run behind Vanderwood.

"…"

MC then sits down in the grass, and stares at them.

Sighing Vanderwood nudges one of them to come out.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you. She's here to give you guys something, she wants to help."

They don't budge at all, occasionally one or two of the dragons peek out from behind Vanderwood but then immediately hide after a while.

"It's been 30 minutes.." Seven says

"You think she can do this?" Zen asks him

"I don't know, but she has to if she wants to pass"

Just as she starts to doze off, one of the dragons come out, surprising the ones around him. Surprised herself, she readies herself for what the dragon might do. He comes out but doesn't move far, or actually at all from where Vanderwood is. He sits right in front of him, staring back at MC.

"This one is the most comfortable of the group of babies, he's cautious but he's pretty outgoing and loves to play the most. He's also the most obvious about what he wants and what he likes." Vanderwood explains

MC analyzes the baby dragon, his dark red scales extending from his head all the way to his tail, noticing his black stomach and the black scales on his tail. MC gives the baby dragon a pleading look. Thinking back to what she read in a book, she goes to reach in her pocket.

The dragon perks up, slowly backing up and bumping against Vanderwood.

"No, no it's okay, look!"

Pulling out a gold nugget, the dragon's eyes light up. His ears perk up as he jumps around. He doesn't move from his area around Vanderwood but at least MC knows what he likes.

"Hey little one, do you mind if I give you a name?"

Cocking his head to the side, his eyes dart from MC to the gold nugget, as he stares at the both of them. Vanderwood smiles, leaning on the back of his hands and giving a glance at the other two dragons hiding behind him.

"…"

MC thinks for a while, thinking about things important to her, baring her heart, she thinks about the good moments, in her life, thinking about her nightmares and her trauma, thinking about her family she finally thinks up the perfect name. Unconsciously she calls out the name after thinking of it.

"...Archion?"

The dragon stops jumping, cocking his head to the side. He continues jumping again, you notice his smile. He runs around Vanderwood, bouncing and tripping over his tail, Vanderwood realizing he must really like the name. The dragon gets up shaking off the grass from his head, blowing out a little fire and running around again, his siblings watch him jumping around with him.

Vanderwood whispers "Psst!, Put up your hand. Like you're stopping someone from coming close to you."

MC listens to him, putting up her hand and sitting up straight.

Vanderwood calls out to the dragon "Archion."

The little dragon stops jumping again, looking at Vanderwood and jumps at him.

Laughing, he nudges the little dragon towards MC and he then notices MC with her hand out. Staring at the hand, he walks slowly towards MC before softly nudging his head with her hand.

Surprised at his gesture, she doesn't move, she relaxes as he rubbing against her hand. Noticing the feel of his skin, his scales, his body temperature matching his color. It's warm, almost a bit hot to the touch but not unbearable. She doesn't move her hand, loving the feeling, almost like she accomplished everything that she could ever have accomplished.

"Archion?" He looks at her, jumping around her, flying a little she could feel a little wind around her as he hovers around her and falls a bit. She laughs, finding him adorable, she pulls out the gold nugget and his eyes are so focused on it, it's almost like it sparkles. She constructs into a necklace with leather and gestures him to come to her, slowly he circles around her and she puts it around his neck. He bounces around her, throwing his body into her, she stumbles over in her sitting position before she laughs a bit.

He runs back to Vanderwood, showing him and his siblings what he got from his new friend.

Vanderwood gets up, walking over to MC and giving her a smile.

"Archion huh? That's a good name."

She smiled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "Thanks.

"What did you think about when you named him?"

"Hmm, I thought about a lot of things, good things, bad things, personal things."

"That's a good approach. You should think about various things when coming up with names. Especially for dragons. With your thoughts they connect with you and with their names, they embed both you and the dragons fates. Remember that and be careful when giving names." Vanderwood explained

"Right!"

"Keep at it, you still have two more to go, and you have to get them down to the cave."

"Ok…"

Vanderwood and Seven watched as MC tried various things to get the other dragons to even look her way. They paid her no mind as they played with each other, marveling at Archion's gold nugget hanging around his neck, swatting at it as it swayed from side to side as they played.

Kenna laid still enjoying the warmth the sun provided and as MC stared at them.

Sighing, MC started to abandon hope as she watched the other dragons play with each other.

MC sat down in the grass, laying on her back she stared at the cloud covered sky, shielding her eyes from the sun and crossing her legs.

She thought of many ways to get a dragon's attention, she thought of things she heard, things she has read in books and things that her family once taught her about dragons, nothing she could think of helped her in gaining the favor of the remaining dragons and it frustrated her.

Remembering what Vanderwood told her about her emotions, she tried calming down and retracing her thoughts.

_What do dragons adore? What do they like most in the world? What about me? How do I feel about them._

MC remembered what she once said.

_I need to gain their trust first. _

Sitting up, she continued to stare at the dragons.

One of them turning around.

This one is different from the first one

It's not Archion. Archion has black scales running from the top of his head to the tip of his tail while the majority of his body is red. This one is spotted, red scales adorn his body, the black of his body barely visible, he looks more like his mother than anything.

Smiling at the baby ember MC leans back on her hands. She seriously thought they were the cutest things ever.

The little dragon continues to stare at MC, their eyes locked, neither one looking away.

MC felt a chill down her spine, his black eyes staring deep into her soul, she became entranced by their beauty. Full of fire, full of heat, he stared back at her.

Puffing out a small fire from his mouth, MC snapped back to reality to see him shake his head to rid himself of the smoke and turn back to his siblings.

"What happened? It felt like I was out for a while."

"You kind of were."

"Ah!"

"Where did you come from Seven!?" MC yelled startled at his sudden appearance, or what seemed to be

"I've been here for a bit, like I said you were out of it for a while. I think the little one really captured you didn't he?"

"I believe so, his eyes are really captivating. Like he charmed me."

Seven hummed out "Charm…"

"Charm huh?" Seven's eyes lit up

"What?"

"I have something he might like."

"…"

"Speaking of..have you come up with a name for him yet?" Seven asked with a smile

"Now that I think about it, I haven't."

MC closed her eyes, almost meditating, feeling the warm breeze, listening to the chittering of the dragons, feeling the grass on her legs, hearing Seven's steady breath, she calmly breathe in and out, letting her surroundings engulf her. The heat of the sun on her face, the birds chirping, the distant laughing of the villagers she focused as calmly as she could.

"Adias."

"…"

She opened her eyes, the abrupt light blinding her for a bit, after regaining her sight she glanced at Seven who smiled at her.

"That's a nice name"

"…"

"He seems to think so…" Seven gestured towards the spotted dragon

MC hurriedly looked at the baby dragon who ears perked while he stared at her.

"Adias?"

His ears perked again, becoming more alert than ever, he cocked his head to the side, his ears moving frantically.

"This might be a good time to give you this."

Seven pulled out a stone.

MC looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked

Laughing at her expression, Seven held it up to the sky, slightly noticing the pair of dragon eyes that watched his every movement.

"It's an Ash stone. You see dragons have an attraction towards things that share an affinity with elements like their own. This ash stone may seem a bit dull to people like us, but to dragons and other beings who have an affinity with fire it is an extremely valuable possession."

"See for yourself."

Seven slowly put it into MC's hand, motioning her hand towards the dragon.

Adias seemed deeply interested, the other dragons also eyeing the stone.

Seven whispered to MC "An ash stone in daylight is muted and gray, giving off the scent of smoke and fire..but if you put it in the dark…" he trailed off

Seven took MC's hand, covering the ash stone with it and gestured her to look inside the cracks of her fingers.

Following his instructions, MC gasped in amazement.

"It glows!"

As the rock had now starting to light up, a glow of red and orange formed under the cracks of the rock, the heat of the stone intensifying in her hand.

"That's amazing!"

The small spotted dragon inched closer and closer towards the two as they continue to fascinate over the stone..

"Adias.."

Stopping in his tracks, he froze.

MC smiled at him, knowing what he wanted from her and why he became so interested.

Raising an eyebrow she held up the stone.

"Is this what you want?" she asked him in a tone

He started at the stone and then looked back at her, his eyes darting back and forth between the stone and her, he laid down, his eyes never leaving the stone.

It looked like he was completely content with just staring at it.

Sighing she laid it down on the ground in front of him, his ears jerked once again as he motioned towards the stone.

MC picked it up again as Adias inched closer and closer to her.

She smiled at him again as he laid his head on one of her legs.

She placed the stone on top of his head and gave it a little pat. Smiling knowingly at him she was happy that he trusted her enough to let her touch him.

He slowly got up, staring at her eyes one last time before going to show off his new stone to Vanderwood, his siblings not too far behind him

Vanderwood gave him a little pat, glancing towards MC and giving her an approving look.

MC sighed in relief, thinking that this wouldn't be too hard.

_Two down, one more to go._


	6. Goodbye For Now

In this world, magic is a normality. It's as natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are others against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use it. What's in store for them

* * *

Vanderwood gave him a little pat, glancing towards MC and giving her an approving look.

MC sighed in relief, thinking that this wouldn't be too hard.

_Two down, one more to go_

_..._

MC watched as Vanderwood made his way over to her, with the little embers not far behind him.

Shooting a small smile towards the little ones, MC looked for their third sibling who wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Yeah, can't find her huh?" Vanderwood said finally making his way to her

Confused MC looked at him "Her?"

Vanderwood looked around him, searching for a ball of black "Yeah, I came to give you some advice. This one might be a bit different from the other two."

"How so?"

Temporarily giving up his search Vanderwood explains "Well, she is more shy than the others. With them you can at least get some immediate attention from them, whether it is from material things or things that interest them. With her you get more cautious attention, she'll pay attention to you but she'll hide behind things, or won't get close to you at all."

"…"

Taking note of MC's anxious silence he tries to reassure her "Of course they all were like that, that's how dragons are by nature."

"That could be a problem"

Looking down at her he crosses his arms "There is some good news though."

MC's eyes light up at the good news "Really?" she asks enthusiastically

Vanderwood nods "Mmhm, although she doesn't necessarily care for material things, it doesn't mean she doesn't like them. She likes things that have a lot of feelings and thoughts put into them, she also doesn't like to be left out, which is why she is probably sulking. She does warm up to women a lot quicker than men though."

Confused again MC gives Vanderwood a look "…?"

"But you're a man.." she says with a glance

_right?_

Not knowing about her ridiculous thought he starts to explain "Well for one thing…"

"…"

Vanderwood pulls out his ponytail, showing it to MC.

"This thing makes her a bit confused.."

"Ah, that makes sense." MC says nodding

Vanderwood smiles "And for another thing, I have an affinity with dragons, most dragons tend to warm up to Dragon knights and the like quicker than they would any other person."

"ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck" he gives her a small pat on the shoulder heading back over to where Zen is, beckoning Seven to follow and leaving MC alone with the other two dragons.

MC sits down in the grass, smiling at the two dragons running around her as they throw their bodies against her and play with each other. As she glances around and she notices a pair of eyes staring back at her from behind a rock.

_It's starting to get dark._

The sky is giving off rays of orange and red, signaling the end of a day as the sun sets. MC anxiousness appears on her face as the first day comes to an end.

Zen makes his way towards MC nudging her with a smile

"Don't worry too much, how about trying again tomorrow, bright an early." he says his eyes showing hints of worry and reluctance

Sighing MC shakes her head "...I can't…"

"?"

Zen walks up behind Vanderwood, sighing. "She must be very anxious about her admission."

Seven nods in agreement "Yeah."

MC stands up, trying to inch her way closer to the baby dragon, but as she gets closer, the baby dragon becomes more aware of her. One step closer for MC, a step back for the baby dragon.

MC didn't want to back her into a corner so she stopped. Sitting where she stopped she crosses her legs.

_I think I should approach this differently._

Putting a small smile on her face she talks to the dragon "Let's try bonding one on one hm?" MC asks

The baby dragon still hides behind the rock, peeking out at her every so often.

"Is it okay if I give you a name?" MC asks

The baby dragon peaks from behind the rock again, staring at her and hides again, this time her back turned towards MC and behind the rock. Her tail barely seen from where MC was sitting.

MC observed the baby dragon, noticing she was very different from her brothers.

_She's all black_.

"…"

"As black as obsidian…" she mumbled to herself

Looking up, MC noticed the orange of the sky and the light of the setting sun bounced off of her scales. When they did, her scales were almost golden in color. Like a gold reflection.

MC mumbles again "Skin that absorbs the sun"

"...How about the name Ariya?"

Her tail moves. It sways back and forth once and stills once more.

_I don't know what that signifies but it is more than what she was doing at first so it's progress._

"Ariya? Do you not like me?" MC asks with a small frown, trying to appeal to the dragon's emotions

She peeks from behind the rock. Coming out a little more than she did, but not by much, you could barely see her head.

As the day went by with the little ones playing with their new treasures, Kenna sleeping the day away, Seven and Zen playing around with each other and Vanderwood keeping an eye on the dragons and the village, the day continued to go on without leaving a single trace of daylight.

"…"

Seven crouches down "Let's call it a day, we should get some rest if we want to pick this back up tomorrow. The village head has allowed us to stay the night, dinner and a bath are also included."

Zen excited about the bath rushes to gather his things. Seven not too far behind him.

"How about it?" Zen asks with his bags on his back

"Can one of you bring me back something to eat, I'll wash up and come back after eating." MC asks

"MC.."

Looking up at them she pleads "Please, do this for me?"

Sighing, they all glanced at each other and back at MC, with an understanding nod and a couple pats on the shoulder they head off.

MC sighs, getting up and grabbing her bag from by the fence.

Sitting down, she opens one of her books. Her bookmark falling out of her book catches the eye of the little dragons, including Ariya.

She picks it up, not noticing the eyes following her movements and sits back down. Seconds go by, minutes go by and as she continues to read she hears familiar voices.

They yell "Foods here!"

"Ah thanks" MC closes her book, keeping the bookmark in her hand. "It looks good, what is it?" she asks eyeing the food and sniffing it, loving the way it smelled.

Vanderwood sat down "It's meat stew"

Glancing at the dragons who stared at the food she asked "What about the dragons, they must be hungry as well."

"For them, since they are fire dragons, we must feed them something of the same component as them." Vanderwood explains while eating his stew

"...Fire?" MC asks

"Fire." he confirms

"Although they can also eat ash and lava rocks and other foods as well. Fire is their main diet. For tonight though, we won't start a fire until they are full or they'll just eat it out and we won't get any heat from it."

"So what did you bring them, I doubt they can eat stew."

"We just bought back the meat used that was used for the stew. Since various meats were used in the stew it should be fine. Although there is a fair amount of beef for some reason." Zen explained

"...Will cows be going extinct soon?" Seven asked staring at his meat stew as it sat in front of him

Zen rolls his eyes "Not funny"

After making sure the dragons had something to eat, MC drooled at the sight of the food and tried hard to compose herself, losing sight of her mission she inhaled the food as soon as she could.

"You must have been hungry, taking care of dragons is no easy feat and naming them is even harder." Vanderwood watched her eat

Zen nods "I agree with that".

They all finished their food and started chatting around the campfire. Noticing the baby dragons had worn themselves out, all three embers had crowded around their mom and slept for the night.

"So, how is everything?" Vanderwood asks leaning on the palms of his hands

Thinking back MC recalls the time spent here "Hm, well it started out extremely difficult in a sense that I really didn't know what I was doing...and actually I still don't know what I'm doing, but it has gotten a bit better. I enjoy that I'm experiencing something like this. I also like that I'm able to make connections with dragons by giving them names. I'm very fortunate I was able to meet someone like you who is so experienced with Dragons." she explains

"I'm also lucky that these dragons are so friendly and understanding."

"Right now, they kind of understand that they are being moved somewhere else, although they are so attached to this field, but they're giving me a chance to earn their trust and really that is all I can ask from them at this point".

"That's true".

MC smiles, enjoying the comfort they boys provided and taking in the small heat from the fire. Smoke and fire sparks the night as MC looks aimlessly around her.

Picking up some random vines she found, she makes a vine crown. Something a little girl taught her back at her village just to cure her boredom.

"What is that?"

"Ah this?"

"It's a vine crown. I'm not that fond of flowers so I made this instead." MC says holding it up so that Vanderwood could see

"It looks nice."

"Thanks.."

A comfortable silence permits the air as they all take in the scenery.

Coming back Zen and Seven smile "We've washed up already, you can go on ahead, one of us will stay here and keep the fire going until you come back."

"Thank you, I won't be long." MC says, gathering her things

"Vanderwood, how about you stay here, the dragons are more comfortable around you". Seven suggests

"Sure." Vanderwood says shrugging

"Zen and I will go get some rest." Seven says pointing towards the village

Zen and Seven walk MC to the village, taking her bag she leaves her book and the bookmark behind.

The three of them move out into the distance leaving Vanderwood alone with the crickets chirping as his company.

Dozing off for a while, Vanderwood wakes to the small sounds beside him.

Cracking one eye open, he notices a baby dragon circling around MC's things.

_Ariya? That's what she named her right? _

Vanderwood notices that Ariya is circling around the book and the vine crown and is taking a particular interest in MC's bookmark.

_Her bookmark? But wh-_

"Ah...it's a phoenix feather."

_That's cool._

Arya takes notice of Vanderwood waking up and looks back and forth between the bookmark and him. She runs over to him nudging his hand and going under his arm.

He shakes his head trying to nudge her away "No, no, no. If you want it, you need to ask the owner for it. I can't just give it to you without her permission. She's trying hard to be friends with you and even gave you a name. You should return the favor instead." he explains to her softly

The baby dragon chitters, making Vanderwood laugh at her antics.

"I'm back!"

Arya's ears perk up, dashing out into the blackness of the field, she's nowhere to be seen now.

Vanderwood shakes his head turning back to look at MC waving at him. Sighing he gets up, dusting off his pants and giving MC a small wave.

"Just something before I go. It seems that Ariya likes your bookmark."

"My bookmark?"

MC glances down at the bookmark she left by her book.

"You mean the phoenix feather?" MC asks giving it a look

"Yeah, she seemed really interested in it. When I woke up after dozing off she was staring at it, she even tried to get me to give it to her." he said giving a small chuckle

MC laughing, gave the feather another glance, getting an idea.

"Ok, thanks for all your help Vanderwood."

"No problem, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." he said giving her a small ruffle on her head

"Sure, night!"

Glancing back down at the feather, MC squinted her eyes, trying to make out Ariya in the darkness of the field. Noticing the reflection of gold bouncing of Ariya's scales from the firelight she smiled.

_Well at least I know she's there._

MC sat down by the fire, continuing her vine crown and adding a little something to it. Putting it into her bag, she set up the small tent.

Giving Ariya a glance, she headed to bed, praying that her gift be the key to unlocking this little embers heart.

Throughout the night MC could hear little pitter patters of feet, softly giggling she could only assume that little Ariya was looking for something interesting, especially according to Vanderwood she seems to really like it.

Waking up to birds chirping and a little chatter from the guys, MC wakes up to see Vanderwood and Kenna playing with the dragons while Zen and Seven talked with each other.

Waking up, they all greeted her. As she moved to get out of her tent two little dragons came running towards her, knocking her back.

She laughed loving affection from the little ones.

Laughing she gave them each a little pat "Morning Archion, Adias."

Nudging her sides they rubbed their bodies against hers, Archion's gold nugget necklace glistening in the sun, while Adias pushed his ash stone towards her.

Giving Adias a pat and picking up Archion they exited the tent.

"Where's your sister?" she playfully asked the little fire dragon

Archion squirmed out of her grip running over to Vanderwood. MC noticed a body hiding behind Vanderwood's legs.

Smiling MC yelled "Ariya!"

MC waved at the dragon, the dragon taken aback stood up ,staring at MC confusingly.

Smiling, she packed up her tent. She wanted to approach this a bit differently from the others. The others, although cautious were unexpectedly easy to handle once you gave them something to focus on. Ariya is a bit different because she's so aware, so something to focus on isn't an object but MC instead, and that was a problem.

Sitting down MC grabs her bag and beckons Ariya over to her. Although cautious, Ariya inches closer to the girl but not close enough.

"Ariya. I have something for you, but I can't give it to you unless you come closer. I promise, after this, it'll be all over ok?" she pleads

Ariya cocked her head to the side and inched a bit closer.

MC could tell she was trying her absolute best to overcome her cautiousness and worry. She appreciated such determination and effort which is why she really wanted to bond with these embers on a more emotionally deeper level. More than getting them into the cave, more than making friends with dragons, she just wanted to develop a bond. Something that would last a lifetime.

After getting Airya close enough within arms reach, MC reached into her bag, causing Arya to freeze up.

Silently apologizing for scaring her she pulled out a vine crown with a phoenix feather hanging from it.

Ariya's eyes lit up. It was something MC's never seen before. The sun was so high in the sky the golden color bouncing off of Ariya's scales seemed even more dazzling than before. Like her emotions dictated the dullness of her shine, like her happiness made her glow.

The vine crown was a vibrant green, the leaves adorning the crown in an almost calculated way. The phoenix feather hanging by a black silk thread almost enchanted Ariya to the point where she was sitting right in front of MC, Ariya's front legs touching MC's.

Smiling in the background, Vanderwood crosses his arms and nods in MC's direction. Seven and Zen give her a thumbs up and MC blushes sheepishly. Proud of her work she disregarded the fact that she even had the audacity to think that this would be easy.

Looking back down at the little dragon staring back at her she carefully places the crown on Ariya's head. The dragon knowingly shakes her head, loving the way the phoenix feather knocked against her head. Running around in circles she breathed out small puffs of fire letting everyone know her happiness.

MC smiles widely, tears forming in her eyes. She loved how happy these little dragons were with her gifts. Both the names and the gifts were important and she loved the way it made them feel.

Ariya ran up to MC, running around her legs and throwing her body against hers. Picking Ariya u,p she laid her forehead on hers feeling the warmth from the little dragon.

_I hope you're able to tell how much this means to me. You and your brothers are so timid and shy, so cautious and worried. You haven't even explored the world yet you're so well guarded. It's in your nature, it's in your blood, and I'm glad that you let down your walls long enough for me to come in._

The other two dragons run over to MC circling her legs and looking up at her. While sharing a moment with them, an enormous shadow takes over MC. She looks up quickly, startled at the red dragon staring down at her. MC puts Ariya down, staring up at Kenna.

Kenna leans down, closing her eyes as she bows down. MC cannot hide her surprised expression as she doesn't know what to do.

Looking around for Vanderwood he knowingly nods to her and mouths to her to hold her hand up. Following his instructions he then tells her to get down on one knee.

MC is confused but as she follows his instructions she begins to feel like this is a thank you from Kenna. Still staring at Vanderwood for the next instructions he doesn't say anything. He doesn't do anything.

Confused by his actions MC starts to internally panic. Looking back down at Kenna she is overcome with an emotion of thankfulness. Sighing MC gets down on both knees, slightly touching Kenna's head and putting her forehead on hers.

_No, I want to thank you. Thank you for allowing me to form a bond with your children. _

Kenna leans forward into MC's hand and stands up.

Clapping Vanderwood speaks "Ok everyone, let's get on to the next part. We need to get them into the cave down there. Kenna will be helping this time around."

Kenna slammed her foot down quickly, making the earth rumble. Birds fly out from the trees and the little embers all run to their mother.

Kenna looks at MC and MC steps in front of them, leading them down into the cave she marvels at its atmosphere. The cave was quite dark but it was light enough for the dragons to see. It's deep and sturdy, balanced with enough magic particles to maintain their magic and their forms, the little embers run around.

"It's pretty spacious here" Seven says

"Yeah, I guess they won't really have any trouble playing around in here." Zen says looking around in amazement

"Yeah, plus I'll be able to keep a better look out for them here. Whether it's training the babies or taking care of them, here they won't be able to harm the village but they also won't be put in harm's way themselves." Vanderwood nods

"Well, I think it's time we head on out." Vanderwood says

"Really? So soon?" MC whines

Smiling Vanderwood gives her a small pat "You must have gotten attached to this dragon family"

MC stares at the little dragons jumping around "Yeah, it almost feels like I've been with them my whole life."

"I understand. You even named them so you must feel a sense of longing and attachment."

"Yeah, but she isn't the only one." Seven said pointing to them

Looking behind MC, the little dragons all sit in a line staring back at her.

She smiles sadly taking a knee and opening her arms. Running into them, they all nudge her and rub their bodies against her. She takes in their warmth and their scent. They smell of burning wood and fire. Of smoke and ash. It's a comforting feeling, she'll miss them.

"It's fine. I'll come visit a lot, I promise. I don't live far, I don't work far. I'll be back." more or so reassuring herself, she makes a silent promise to come visit them whenever she can

She leans back, looking them all in their eyes. She's seriously contemplating on staying here with them. Their giving her big shiny pleading eyes. They won't look away from her.

"This is really getting to me Seven, they're seriously making me want to stay." MC says never looking away from the baby dragons

Seven smiles, getting down on a knee and giving them all a little pat.

"She's gotta come back with us, but we'll come play with you guys."

"Yeah, we'll make sure we come back and visit. I'll even bring some food back." Zen says

The dragons look at each other and back at the group of friends standing before them. Circling them, they rub their bodies against everyone's and step back.

MC gives them sad eyes and goes to hug them one last time, Vanderwood stops her by pulling on her backpack, dragging her out the cave.

"Vanderwood! Just one more hug." MC says reaching out to the embers

Vanderwood tightens his grip "No, it'll just make it harder to leave them. Don't you know that, it's Dragon Knowledge 101."

"No! I don't know that! I don't know anything about that nonsense." MC

"Come on, just one more. They're my babies!"

Vanderwood sighs "You'll see them again...although they probably won't be that small."

"You say something?"

"No, not at all."

MC stops struggling still being able to see Kenna and the little ones shadows as she was being dragged away she gives up letting vanderwood drag her back to the field.

Sighing she plops on the ground and looks at the empty spaces that the dragons once occupied.

"They ain't dead. They're just down there" Vanderwood points towards the cave

"You'll see them again." He smiles

MC sighs again, tuning out Vanderwood's comforting words.

He shakes his head and talks to Seven while Zen helps MC pack her things. Minutes go by before they are all packed and ready to head back to the guild.

"Well it was nice meeting you MC." Vanderwood holds out his hand

"Yeah me too, take care of em' for me." MC says shaking his hand

"I will, I always do. Plus I was kinda here before you." he says with a smile and an eyebrow raised playfully

"...that's true." she hangs her head

Sighing again, MC turns around to look back at the cave one last time.

"There is some good news though."

"What is it?"

"You passed your admissions quest." Vanderwood says

"…"

Silence settles in the air and moments go by as MC is frozen.

_I forgot all about that…_

"I forgot…" Mc says blankly

the shine coming back to her eyes, she confirms again "I passed?"

"Mmhmm." Seven says beside her

MC can't believe it for some reason "Seriously?"

MC jumps down with joy, hugging Seven, Zen and Vanderwood in her happiness.

They all smile knowingly and give her their congrats.

Vanderwood bids them farewell and they all make their way back to the guild to share the good news.


	7. Escape

In this world, magic is a normality. It's a natural commodity, almost as natural as breathing. It's a part of life, it's a part of death. Some excel at magic; some are average and others are against using it completely. Despite being able to use it, there are those who are against it. Opposing forces, magic at the hands of everyone and someone who doesn't wish to use magic at all. What will be in store for them?

A Fantasy Mystic Messenger Fic about magic and all the possibilities it can hold.

* * *

They all smile knowingly and give her their congrats.

Vanderwood bids them farewell and they all make their way back to the guild to share the good news

Walking back the way they came Seven and Zen start bickering again.

Laughing at them, she jogs to catch up to Zen and Seven linking her arms with theirs and smiling happily as the continue to bicker like brothers

Making their way back to the guild, Yoosung greets them happily.

"Hey! You're back! How did it go?" he asks

"I passed!" MC admits excitedly

Yoosung high fives her "That's great, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Yoosung." MC says her ears rededning

"So, what will you do now?" Yoosung asks, clasping his hands behind his head

"Hmm, I want to try a real quest now. Something not too challenging, but something that won't require magic. It might be hard to find one since in this day and age magic is essentially and necessity." MC says glancing at the quest board and sighing

"Well, that's true but don't fret just yet, there might be something on the quest board, we get new quests every day and since this guild is so diverse we get a range of different quests from a lot of local places too." Yoosung explains with a reassuring smile

MC smiles and runs towards the quest board, bidding farewell to her friends and checking for a quest.

_Hm, there's one for dragon hunting. That's- Vanderwood's probably gonna murder the unsuspecting fool._

"Blocked"

_Work needed for local pub "Bellflower" must have / use magic._

"Pass"

_Search for Dragon Palace in the seven seas…_

_Sounds dangerous, especially for my current level...Oh crap..that's a black star_

"Hard pass.."

MC continues to look through the numerous papers on the board. Checking under papers that overlap and crowded each other, scanning over them, two of them catch her eye.

_A night auditor needed for the sunset banquet on springs first black night. Magic not needed. ID and place of residency needed. Two stars. Initial Level over 12._

_Test out a new product "Dream revealer". Magic not needed, have ID, Initial level: Not limited, Magic level: Not limited. Only one star. Seems fairly easy, maybe I'll go with this one_

_The other one does seem promising...and the pay is really good.._

_For my first mission I'll go with the second one, it specifically says I don't need magic and pays just as well as the other one but it's also one star so it should be light work._

_Ah...there is a flyer with it._

_Paradise? There is a weird eye on here as well...the color's pretty. Reminds me of someone though. _

"…"

Pocketing the flyer, MC reads the quest over again "I hope this isn't something sketchy."

"Then you need to take caution"

Startled, MC turns around and comes face to face with Jumin.

"Ah, Jumin, hello. You're back?" she asks giving him an awkward smile

"Yeah, it ended earlier than expected so we came back." he says giving her a look

An awkward silence settles between the two, although it seems more awkward for MC than for Jumin, he glances towards the quest.

"May I see what you've picked?"

"Ah, yes sure, I was just about to go get it processed." she says gesturing towards the admissions booth

MC hands Jumin the quest, nervously rocking back and forth on her feet she glances at Jumin. Not noticing his furrowed eyebrow, he hands her the quest back

"I'll accompany you."

"S-sure." she nods lightly

_Why am I so nervous around him? _

Quickening her pace she glances beside her and quickly looks away, Jumin notices her quick glances, noting that she tends to walk fast, although he doesn't know why since the admissions booth isn't far from the quest board

MC and Jumin make their way over to the admissions desk waiting for their turn as Yoosung gives another potential member his ID back, gesturing over to the front door.

Jumin hands Yoosung a paper "Yoosung, process this quest for her, make a copy as well."

"Ah...Ok" he nods

Yoosung processes the quest, making an extra copy and hands them both back to MC.

"Thank you!" MC says, handing one back to Jumin, questioning why he would need a copy of her quest but not making a big deal out of it.

"Going on your quest so soon, you just got back." Yoosung asks straightening out some papers

"I know, I know, but I'm in need of a bit of money and I want to try my hand at some quests without the use of magic." MC says excitedly, fixing her bag onto her shoulders

_I probably should have stopped back home_

Yoosung smiles at her expression "Well I wish you luck! See you when you get back, let's have a welcoming party!" he says

"Sure, that'll be awesome!" MC says smiling widely

Glancing at Jumin she waves "See you Jumin"

MC jogs away making her way to the front door before being stopped by Jumin.

"Ah, wait a minute."

MC turns around waiting for Jumin to get to her.

"I would like to warn you again." he says giving her a look

"Warn me?" she asks in confusion

"About Rika." he says to her, going into his pocket

"?"

"This is what she and the company around her looks like." Jumin shows her a picture

Handing MC a small picture, MC looks over it noticing the two in the picture.

A chill goes down her spine as she observes the picture. A woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, a man with white hair, pink adorning the tips and mint colored eyes.

_Mint colored eyes?_

…

_...like V?_

Glancing at the picture and back at Jumin she thanks him with a light tone.

Jumin nods "It is no problem, like we said before during introductions, please be aware of your surroundings and steer clear of any suspicious places. If you do come across any additional information regarding Rika, her company, or of her whereabouts please make note and get back to us as soon as you can."

"If you come across Rika, do not engage in any contact with her. Under any circumstances."

"That goes for Seven's brother as well. We intend to get him back but it is very difficult at the moment. I would love to send someone with you. It would make me feel better"

"N-no, it's fine." she declines urgently

Looking back down at the picture, she can't help but marvel at Rika's beauty. She's really pretty. Both her and the boys eyes look like their glowing. They both look really empty though.

Pocketing the picture, she bids Jumin farewell, giving one last wave to him.

Nodding in her direction he watches her leave.

MC heads North, making note of the small place on the quest map. _It doesn't seem that far from here but it isn't close either._ "I might need some sort of transportation." she says to herself

"…"

_Transportation magic?_

"…"

"No…no, I shouldn't. I don't need to, let's go find some other way." she says reassuring herself.

She shakes her head and puts a smile on her face. Walking towards a building.

**-Back at the guild-**

"Jumin, why did you need a copy of that quest, it wasn't very high on the star system?" Yoosung asks while handing him some documents

"It was giving me a bad feeling. I don't know why, but it doesn't hurt to be safe. I made a copy to show V. Just in case, make 4 more copies. I'm going to give one to V, keep one for myself and give one to Jaehee and Seven." Jumin says, thanking Yoosung for the documents.

"What about me and Zen?" he asks with an eyebrow raised

Jumin glances at him "If it calls for it, you two will receive them as well. I'm hoping it doesn't come down to that though. I don't want this bad feeling to be correct." he says

Yoosung nods "I understand."

Yoosung makes the copies, keeping Jaehee's and Sevens with him as they will have to pass the admission booth.

"Thank you." Jumin nods towards him taking V's copy

Jumin heads up to the office where V resides, unaware of the flyer that was behind the original quest.

Yoosung looks over the quest, not noticing anything particularly worrying he puts them to the side, giving a call to Jaehee and Seven.

**-Back with MC-**

Going into a small wooden building, MC walks up to a long desk. Taking a look around her as she makes her way.

"Um, excuse me?" she asks lightly tapping on the desk

"Ah, yes hello, how can I help you today?" A woman asks her

"Is there any transportation heading north, or going pass here?" MC points to the place on the map, glancing back at the help attendant in front of her.

Looking over the quest she glances behind her "Hm? Let me check."

Going through a door behind the desk, the attendant leaves MC for a while.

Coming back after a minute or two, she smiles.

"There is a carriage that will be carrying cargo over towards north, if that is fine with you I can get you there." she says, while getting a pen and paper ready

"Ah, yes that's fine." MC nods happily

"Okay then I'll let the boss know, you're all set. If you can fill out this document, after you're done, you can just wait there, he'll be leaving in about five minutes." she says gesturing over towards the entrance

Taking the pen and the document, she fills it out quickly and passes it back to the help attendant. "Ok, thank you."

"My pleasure." she says taking the document and putting it with other files.

MC smiles and walks towards the entrance, waiting for her departure.

Five minutes pass by and a bell rings.

"He's ready to depart." she says smiling

MC nods and waves "Ok. Thank you again."

Going out into the front, MC greets the person riding the carriage, climbing into the back and getting comfortable, MC smiles happily. Pulling out the book she had with her earlier when she was with Zen and Seven. She rubs a page, thinking about her bookmark, she also thinks about the baby dragons.

_Ah, I miss them so much, what am I going to do?_

Hugging the book close to her, she rests her eyes before putting her book back into her bag. In a moving carriage reading a book will probably make her sick.

Thinking back to Rika and the boy.._what was his name? Saeran?...Ray?_ She thinks about the two people, her head and her thoughts getting lost in the moment. Pulling out the picture again she stares at their eyes. She swears they are glowing. Like they are almost fluorescent. Specifically staring at the boys eyes, they really do remind her of someone…

_Who's eyes do they remind me of?_

_It's really going to bother me if I don't remember…_

Racking her brain she stares at the picture. His eyes are almost mint in color, but they're really bright…

"Mint?" she whispers to herself.

_Ah! V's...V's eyes are mint colored…_

Looking back at the picture Jumin gave her, she stares at it again. Noticing how similar but also different the two eyes look, something connected in her head.

Pulling out the flyer in her back pocket, she notices that this flyer also has a colored eye on it. It talks about paradise and parties and a magical world with no suffering…

_The eye is mint colored as well…_

_...Anti Guild...Mint eye?_

"…"

_It's starting to make sense but..I hope I'm wrong about this. Should I go back? _

"…"

_I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing...right? Even if this is Mint Eye, this is a good opportunity to gather information. From what I heard from the others the guild is big, there are numerous members of the guild, there is no way I could encounter Rika or Saeran during this low level quest._

Looking outside MC stares at the cloudless sky and leaned her head on her hand. Resting her eyes, she dozes off.

"…"

An hour passes by before MC is startled awake by the carriage hitting a bump in the road.

"Ah!" Waking up she rubs her eyes, shaking her head a bit, the carriage comes to a full stop.

"Well here is the cargo stop point Ms. Lady."

"Ah, ok." Gathering her things MC steps out of the carriage, walking towards the person who rode the carriage.

"If you walk straight up this road, your destination should be there." he says pointing up the road

"Thank you" MC says stopping him to ask him a question. "Um if you don't mind me asking how long did it take to get here?"

"By carriage it took about 2 and a half hours." he says pulling out documents to check the cargo

"…"

"If I have to get back on foot, how long do you think it would take?" she asks with pleading eyes

"Quite long young lady. At least 4 hours or more. Although I don't know why you would. If you ask I'm sure your place of work provides transportation since they are way out here." he says giving her a confused look.

"I guess you're right." she nods in disappointment

"Thank you again." MC says with a small smile

"No problem. Good day to you." he says sending her on her way

MC walks towards the building making note of her surroundings Jumin's words ringing in her head.

_Why did Jumin have to warn me!? Now I'm paranoid._

MC clutches her bag. Pulling out the flyer and the quest sheet.

Walking for what seemed like forever she finally makes it to her destination.

"Woah…" she says in amazement

MC stares at the building before her, noticing many others being directed towards the inside of the building. It was a huge white building with many windows covered with curtains, a dome shaped construction also decorated the building, it's roof almost teal in color. Before she could notice anything else someone blocked her view.

Startled MC backed away, catching her balance before she fell backwards. This person smiled at her, his cloak hiding his eyes. MC backed away again before he spoke.

He put his hands in front of him "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Removing his hood, his brown hair moved as the hood fell back from his head, his gold eyes glancing towards MC he smiles as he tries to explain why he appeared so suddenly.

"Are you here for the dream revealer test?" he asks giving her a pleasant smile

"Y-yes, I am." she says, stuttering her words a bit

"Right this way." he gestures towards the brown front doors

"Will you please hand me your invitation?" he asks glancing at the papers in MC's hands.

"…"

_"Invitation?" I thought this was a flyer.._

_This is seriously starting to feel bad.._

Another man in a cloak came up to the man beside MC.

"There are no more coming, all transportation units have been made to stop at a certain point so they won't be coming near here." the cloaked man whispers

"Understood. Show the last ones in and accept no more, when you're done, head inside." the other man whispers back

_What are they sayi-_

Before she could finish her thoughts the man took the invitation from her hands, gesturing her towards the inside of the building.

"Keep watch on the sides and back of the building, there should be no more coming through the main entrances."

MC looked around her, being pushed by others in cloaks towards an auditorium like room and asked to sit down. MC was seated towards the back next to a brown haired girl and a man with silver colored eyes at the end of the row of chairs. Seeing how packed the building was she was somewhat comforted by all the people. Her worries being pushed to the back of her mind she continued to observe her surroundings.

MC glanced behind her, noticing the cloaked people scattering from in front of the doors and removing their cloaks. So many different types of people showed up in MC's view. Women of all ages, Men who looked no younger than 20 and no older than 40 were spread throughout the room. Making note of the doors MC turned back around in her seat while clasping her hands tightly.

For those seated in the back a TV above their heads turned on, the chatter died down with a couple of whispers here and there. The lights dimmed and the figures in the back started clapping getting unsuspecting others to follow suit, not knowing who or what they were clapping for.

MC slowly and lightly clapped glancing back and forth between the stage and the TV. Noticing a figure come on the stage MC stared at the TV. Her hands started to sweat, she couldn't stop shaking her legs. She didn't know why she felt this way. Why she was so anxious but if she thought about everything, she probably knew why she felt this way, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. _How could a one star quest feel so suffocating? Is it because this is Mint Eye? But there is no way that such important figures could be handling such a low level quest. It wouldn't make sense…_

_All I have to do is not encounter them… I should be just fine..._

Finding it hard to breathe and her heartbeat quickening she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by louder clapping as another figure stepped onto the stage.

Time slowed for MC, almost to a full stop as she made out the features of the figure coming on the stage.

Gliding slowly, her footsteps looking elegant and confident, her skin a warm peach color, long flowing hair, an almost lively blonde color with strands of hair glistening in the faded lights on the stage, her green eyes throwing piercing glances throughout the crowd.

_Oh my god._

MC blanks out, Jumin's words ringing in her head, the information about the dangerous human before her rushing back into her. Yoosung and Seven's reactions to the name _Rika_, V's expressions when talking about her. The flyer, the symbol, everything rushing back to her. Her bad feeling coming true, she blanks out.

Being able to feel her heartbeat inside her chest getting quicker and quicker. She tried to unsuccessfully calm herself down as she looked around as carefully as she could. Trying not to outwardly panic and draw attention to herself she observed her surroundings.

Thanking whoever was out there that these people gave her an end seat she snapped back into reality, breaking out into a cold sweat when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Slowly looking up she noticed that the first person who walked onto the stage hood was removed, his white hair shining in the light.

Eyes meeting for a split second, MC gripped her hands tightly. Her nails digging into her skin she winced but she never looked away from the boy, lest he find it strange. _It's...Seven's brother! How could I possibly run into the both of them at the same time!? Why now!?" _MC internally panics

Giving her a pass by, he looked over the crowd before whispering to the one next to him. She smiled slightly before nodding.

"We will now explain to you, your task today. First as the "Leader" here I would like to thank you for coming all the way out here today. Your assistance will further develop a dream that I have had for a while and I would like to thank you in advance for your cooperation."

_I have to get out of here somehow.._

"Ray" Rika says in an airy tone

"!"

"Explain to them what they'll be testing today."

Taking a seat in a red plush chair next to a podium, the blonde woman gave a small smile, nodding towards the people behind us. All but a few of them moved towards the front to showcase replicas of what the boy Ray was holding.

"This here is what you will be testing today. Known by you as the "dream revealer" it goes by other names such as mint potion, glow mixture, or…"

"_...elixir of salvation._"

Hearing whispers from all around her, she could faintly tell some of the apprehension from others. She could barely see the panic on people's faces but as she glanced back up at the stage, she could see the calm smile on Rika's face as Ray continue to explain the contents to everyone like nothing was wrong.

"This elixir…" he trailed off

Fixing his tone and changing the form of his words Ray continues to explain "This dream revealer is a path to a better life, all you need to do is take it once and tell us your thoughts on it. It should have no after effects and make you feel better than when you came here."

"The taste is a bit bitter but what medicine that's good for you isn't?" he asks with a small smile

"M-medicine?" one person whispers

"Is this a medicine?" another person asks

Hearing the present panic in some people's voices MC strangely felt relieved at such a response. It felt like she wasn't the only one, maybe she wasn't crazy to feel such extreme fear in this situation, but then again, these people don't know how dangerous Rika and Ray are.

"There is enough for more than one dosage.._if you're feeling up to it_. You'll be paid when the testing is over and you will be able to go home by the end of the day."

Unknowingly sighing at the comforting words that she won't be staying overnight, MC feels a small sense of relief that leaves all too quickly when Rika starts to rise from her seat.

"We will start now.."

"Section A, B, C and D line up please."

As the first one drank the elixir, MC saw a woman's face twist in pain, sweating, she clutches her chest and staggers into an empty seat, her breathing getting rapid, she starts to clutch at anything she could grab, cloaked men held her down as small screams would escape her mouth

Smiling calmly Rika glances at the poor girl struggling to accept the elixir into her body and continues to talk over her screams as more and more people get the elixir forced into their mouths

"From each section you all will receive one dosage. Please be aware that all of you a very different people, your blood is different as well as your magical qualities which may or may not be compatible with the qualities of the dream revealer. Initial Levels and Magic levels are also factors that could be incompatible with the elixir which is why on the quest it is stated "Not limited" if you're level is low you could be in danger as well..."

"Aren't they being a little forceful?" the man with silver eyes asks

"What is happening?" the brown haired girl asks another in front of her

"Why is she screaming like that!? Is it that painful?" another one asks, panic evident in his voice

Stepping back a little, another one starts to panic as well, "I don't think I want to take something like that! I thought this was something that could reveal dreams, or could help us visually remember our dreams!"

"What if I'm not compatible!? I don't want to feel that type of pain" someone else says in the distance

"Things to look out for in regards to incompatibility is...she looks at the girl barely able to hold herself together... screaming, sweating, rapid breathing, the increase or decrease of your heartbeat and…" she trails off

Rika's dull gaze passed over the others that were dropping like flies

"...unbearable pain."

She smiles with the mic in her hand, putting it down on the podium and walking towards the white haired boy.

She whispered something to him as he nodded, bowing to her as she left the auditorium.

"U-Unbearable pain!?" someone yells out

The panic started to grow, spreading throughout the auditorium as many were forced to down the elixir. With cloaked men holding down incompatible people and forcing the elixir down the throats of others, many started to connect two and two together.

"This isn't safe" one whispers, voice low

"...We need to get out of here..now!" someone else yells

"RUN!" a man yells causing a chain reaction of running, screaming and pushing

"Lock those doors!" A cloaked man yells out.

The panic was huge, the auditorium was packed with people as they pushed and shoved each other to get out. With the small amount of people stationed at the back door many pushed their way passed the cloaked members running towards the front doors that were lined up at the entrance. Busting their way out, many people successfully escaped, leaving the incompatible behind.

Others tried using magic to get away, but for some strange reason none of them could.

"I can't use my magic!" one says, her staff failing her

"I can't either" he says, his grimoire not responding

"What is this!? Why won't it work!?" another man says trying to use his magic

"I don't know, just run!" a woman says running pass them

"Does this place block out magic!?" MC hears in the distance

MC shakes her head, ridding herself of thoughts that were no help. Looking around throughout the dark auditorium she tried finding her way out, trying to drown out the panicked screams that shattered her hearing, trying not to look back at the ones left behind.

"Hurry up and get them!" A deep voice screams out, catching the attention of MC

It happened again, time moved slowly, almost coming to a full stop. Glancing back behind her, she should have never done that.

Noticing the man clutch his head, his face twisting in pain as he yells at the cloaked figures. Making eye contact with him, immediate regret swam across her face as his eyes changed just as quickly as her expression did. Mint green meeting brown, holding her breath she turns around quickly, almost causing whiplash.

A cold sweat making its way to MC's face, she starts to push her way into the crowd. Panic in her voice she screams at others to run.

_Did no one else see that!? The change in his eyes, that sinister smile on his face._

Making her way through the brown doors, she looked back again to see the man no longer there.

_Oh crap!_

Turning to look forward MC made a dash for the front door making her way outside, the night was dark, the woods surrounding the place making it hard for the escape.

_There is no transportation and no way for me to get back by foot_.

MC notices numerous magic circles around her as many make their escape with transportation magic. _There must be a boundary to cross in order to use our magic. No one could use it inside the building, once we're out of it's border the limitations must be lifted!_

_But that means nothing to me...Do I seriously have to use it!?_

Hearing a foreboding echo, MC's thoughts are interrupted by a chant that could be heard from all around her

"_Hear my plea, answer my prayer, I cry out for thee, say thy name and I shall appear.."_

MC blinks before seeing a white haired man cut down three people in an instant. His pink tips flowing into the wind, that being the last thing his victims see, his black dagger glistening as the moonlight reflects off of it.

MC stop in her tracks, staring at the people lying on the ground, screams could be heard all around as he cuts down more and more people.

When he does, the cloak men drag them away, back into that place with smirks on their faces.

Staring at the scene before her, she glances down at a cut down person. There's no blood. She checks their neck, there is a pulse but it's faint. Their breathing slow and shallow as she puts a finger under their nose

Slowly leaning her head towards them she snaps back to reality and hurriedly gets up in fear when she hears footsteps rapidly approaching her

_I can't worry about that now, I need to get out of here! I can't possibly save anyone if I'm captured as well! There's no way to contact the guild either and even if I wanted to use my magic, that places blocks it off. I need to leave the boundary. I can't get captured. There's no way I can get captured! There's no way out if I do!_

Hearing a sinister laugh in the distance, MC hear screams mixed in with his laugh. Not being able to differentiate them she sprints into the woods, trying to hide among the trees and the darkness. As she continues to panic, the thought of using her magic frightens her and makes her panic even more.

"I-I can't use it with this many people around." she says looking around her, seeing so many people running around her and so close to her, her fear increases. "With this many cloaked members, I'm outnumbered so combat isn't an option. I don't have enough intel on Ray to face him alone either, weapons won't work and my magic...my magic isn't an option…"

_...my magic isn't an option...but..._

The laughing is getting closer and closer.

As MC runs farther and farther into the forest, running back the way she arrived, a bright light blinds her for a split second.

Swiftly hiding behind a tree, MC holds her head as she hears a ringing in her ear. Her breath caught in her throat, the crisp night air hitting her face

Everything sounds muted, everything is moving so slowly

MC hears another echoing voice. "The same voice from earlier...he's about to-!"

"_The black abyss deepens, the night roams and to wield the thorns, the rose must fall.."_

"MC looks behind her to see the white haired man smiling at her. Cutting down people as he approaches her slowly, he stares at her, his gaze piercing her soul, causing her to freeze.

Raising a brow he asks her in a slow monotonous voice "Hey, how are ya?"

"I have to use it.." she whispers unknowingly

_I have to…_

_He's getting closer…_

_Use it…_

_Use it.._

_**USE IT!**_

"_Make a path to the darkness, as the moon makes a path to the light, transportation spell, night rose bridge_!" A purple magic circle appears underneath and above her head as she disappears, bits and pieces of black ash replacing her.

The man stops in his place, his dull eyes staring as MC is transported back to the RFA guild.

"Tch"

Transporting back to the guild's upstairs office, MC's vision is blurry, there is still ringing in her ear from using her spell so unexpectedly. Her staff would have cushioned the damage from her spell if she had it on her person, but thinking she wouldn't use her magic, she left it here at the guild. A big mistake on her part.

"MC!" Zen crouches down towards her, cupping her face with his hands

Jaehee worried also yells out her name

Jaehee turns towards Yoosung with a worried face "Go get V and Jumin! Now, hurry! Tell them to contact Seven!"

"Ok!" he yells out running out the door to another room

Her vision's coming back to her and she can hear voices beside her, sounds like Zen and Jaehee, she's happy to hear them, so happy that tears form in her eyes.

Voice hoarse, she barely makes out any words "M-Mint-"

"I-I…"

"I u-used m-my m-magi" she trails off. It was getting harder and harder for her to speak.

She can't breathe, clutching her chest she tries to get as much air as she can, to feel some sense of comfort, some sense of relief, she just wants the pain to stop. _I hate using magic! I hate using my magic! What was that!? Rika! Ray.. the elixir of salvation? Magenta.. Mint eye...V…_

She's panicking so she can't think straight, all the information is rushing back to her all at once, the fear taking over her is causing her senses to overflow, she can't breathe, so her vision is starting to fade

"MC!" V yells out crouching down on the other side of her

Through her blackening vision she makes out V and Jumin, seeing V her heart clenches in her chest. Remembering Rika...remembering Ray and what they did , she screams out in pain.

"Call K!" Jumin yells towards Jaehee "Tell him to get over here now."

"What's wrong with her?" Yoosung asks, an extremely worried look on his face as he glances back and forth between MC and Zen

"I heard from her t-that she may have used her magic earlier, I-I assume that's what I heard, I couldn't h-ear her too well. Zen says, his tone cracking as he stuttered over his words

Jumin nodded, checking her pulse. "It could be that then, depending on how long she abstained from using magic, using it abruptly like that could cause some damage. Also taking into account which spell it was and how strong it was is also a factor."

Finally passing out, MC stops moving, the sweat continuously running down her face making her hair stick to the sides of it, her hands red from clenching her chest so hard she finally passes out.

_Ah...finally...the pain is dying down..V...what..do we do?_

"MC..?" Zen whispers

"MC!" Yoosung yells

"…"

Silence settles in the air, as MC passes out, the others exchange worried glances as they wait for a man called K to arrive.

**-Back at the Mint Eye Location-**

Looking around at the aftermath Saeran bites his nails. "I come out for a second to this bullshit. Some of them escape with their tails between their legs, others are incompatible, some are cut down and won't be waking up any time soon and this one…" he trails off

Recalling the scene just minutes before, he remembers just how disastrous it was. _With such low magical levels near her they were immediately wiped out. Guess I should count myself lucky, we have similar magical affinities so.._

"Hah! What bullshit." Saeran laughs running a hand through his head aggressively.

Looking around the place where MC last was, he marvels at the almost fully withered trees surrounding him. Passing by several withered corpses he lets out a small laugh, taking a stick he pokes a corpse only for it to fall apart like ash blowing into the wind

"This one is dark isn't she…" he says raising a brow

A hearty laugh escapes his mouth

"The dangerous one...the one with the dead on her mind and black blood in her veins" he says biting his lip

"Tch" he clicks his tongue in frustration

"She'll need to be eliminated...immediately."

Saeran turns around beckoning someone over "Hey" he calls out angrily

"Yes sir.." a cloaked man runs over

Pointing behind him "Clean this up! Have others take the cut downs back into the building.. Take the incompatibles into another room to recover, we'll be reusing them later." Saeran gives out orders to the cloaked man.

"What about the ones that got away?" he asks

"They are of no threat, whether people believe them or not, what harm can they do when we'll no longer be here." Searan explains

"Will Savior be using that..again?" the cloaked man asks, sweat forming on his forehead

Glaring into the distance, Searan gives him an answer "Yeah, that's the only way we can evade them...for now."

* * *

THIS was such a long one. Let me know what you think. Also, friend, if you're seeing this message me. I wasn't able to see your last message before it got deleted and you went MIA, although if your actions were intentional then I hope you're doing well.


End file.
